


You Shine So Much Brighter

by RoseFoxFire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFoxFire/pseuds/RoseFoxFire
Summary: In which Loki is annoyed, Tony is drunk and Steve just wants coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I've posted anything and I am really sorry about that! This was just sitting around on my hard-drive, so I decided to edited it a bit and called it good. I don't remember exactly what the the backstory in this Universe is, but I'm assuming it's one where Loki did not have a complete meltdown and became an Avenger, or just an ally to the Avengers instead. 
> 
> The title of this work comes from Matt Hires song, 'Honey, Let Me Sing You A Song'.
> 
> To my 'We can never go back' readers, the story hasn't been abandon, but due to various circumstances in RL it might be awhile until it updates. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Loki tried to remember who had talked him into this. Natasha would not have bothered, Bruce always had the excuse of stress to get out of these events, and Steve hated them more than he did. Loki was certain that it had been Stark or, possibly, Barton.

Casting one eye over the fancy décor Loki had to admit that this wasn’t exactly Barton’s idea of ‘fun’, and, no matter how much the man might enjoy annoying Loki, he wouldn’t have made himself suffer in the process.

So, Stark then. 

Loki managed to stop himself before he grimaced, smoothing down the front of his suit instead as he gave a painfully fake smile to the person he had been talking to. The party was not actually that bad, it was just the people he was forced to interact with and their over-inflated egos and false personalities that he couldn’t stand. He had to deal with this more than he would have liked as a prince of Asgard.

At least Thor wasn’t here.

Making up an excuse to the group he was conversing with, Loki gracefully extracted himself and made his way out onto one of the balconies. He was not a sociable person by nature and dealing with excessive amounts of people who were constantly looking for a way to stab you in the back was exhausting. Loki blew out a breath of air as he tipped his head back to gaze at what little number of stars he could see.

“These parties not really your thing either?” 

Loki startled as he heard the question turning towards the source. He hadn’t even been aware that there was anyone else out here. Leaning against the wall Loki could make out the form of Steve Rogers, barely visible in the lights of the party.

“No,” Loki answered, “Centuries of managing Asgard’s Crown Prince during one celebration or another has rather made me lose my taste for them.”

“Rowdy partier, was he?” Steve asked as he pushed off the wall and came up next to Loki to lean on the balcony rail. Loki felt his heart flip in his chest and hoped that none of his feelings were showing on his face.

“Rowdy does not even begin to cover it,” Loki said dryly as he rested against the balcony wall like Steve was. “It seemed every time was a study in vigilance to make sure that he did not either scandalize the guest or start a war by insulting someone of importance.”

Loki sighed as he remembered Thor’s antics, dealing with that at an important feast had always been a headache. At times, it had required Loki to talk quickly to extract Thor from a sticky situation. Not that Thor had ever thanked him for it.

Despite the negativity of the memories Loki still felt stirrings of fondness and nostalgia when thinking of Thor.

“Ouch, sounds like a real handful.” Steve winced dramatically but continued to smile at Loki. That smile made Loki’s breath catch in his throat.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Loki murmured as he stared at Steve who seemed much closer than before. Steve’s smile seemed to fade into something more serious as he considered Loki’s face. As if acting on a silent cue they both leaned in and-

“Yo Loke-mister!” Stark shouted from beyond the balcony and Loki shot up straight as Stark walked out through the doors. Out of the corner of his vision Loki noticed that Steve had done the same looking a little put out and Loki’s heart gave another little flip. “You can’t bail out of the party yet, there still dancing and cake left!”

Stark, it seemed, was slightly drunk.

“There is no cake Tony,” Steve said giving Stark a disapproving stare at his drunken state. “This isn’t a birthday party.”

“No cake?” Stark whined, sounding like a child who had been denied its favorite toy, “No! No, that’s not the point!” Stark shouted flailing, “The point is that you-” A finger was jabbed in Loki’s direction, “-can’t leave yet.”

“I merely stepped out for some air for a moment.” Loki sighed with exasperation, “Not planning an elaborate escape from the balcony.” 

“Well good.” Stark declared slurring slightly, “Now come on.”

Stark staggered his way back inside.

“It seems that I have been summoned.” Loki said to Steve regretfully as started to make his way towards the door. Steve stared after him sympathetically and with a touch of longing which made Loki feel a pang in his chest.

“Loki,” Steve said suddenly and Loki paused at the door to look back at Steve, “Maybe you can tell me more about Asgard's parties later, ov-over coffee or-or something.” Steve stammered slightly, blushing.

Loki smiled at Steve’s obvious nervousness with a feeling of warmth infusing him, “I believe I would like that, Captain.”

Loki returned to the party with the memory of Steve’s beaming smile to carry him through it.


End file.
